The Hunger Games Wedding
by MarauderNight18793
Summary: Satu tahun telah berlalu setelah perang melawan Capitol. Sekarang, hidup harus terus berlanjut. Katniss Everdeen dan Peeta Mellark punya rencana sendiri untuk melanjutkan hidup mereka dan terlepas dari trauma akibat penyiksaan Capitol. Bagaimana caranya?
1. The Preparation

**The Hunger Games Wedding  
**

Pair: Katniss Everdeen - Peeta Mellark

Rated: T+

Copyright: Suzanne Collins.

...

_Cerita ini terjadi sesudah perang antar pemberontak dan Capitol. Kelanjutan dari Mockingjay. Kelanjutan hubungan dari Katniss Everdeen dan Peeta Mellark. Enjoy. Review-nya sangat diharapkan._

...

"Kau mencintaiku, nyata atau tidak nyata?"

Pertanyaan yang sama sejak kami berdua bisa hidup tenang setelah perang berakhir. Aku menjawab dengan suara yang mirip desahan, "Nyata. Tak perlu kau pertanyakan lagi."

Peeta mengangkat sudut-sudut bibirnya dan membentuk senyuman, "Hanya ingin memastikan, Sweetheart."

Ia membelai rambutku dan memainkannya dengan ujung jari. Aku memunggunginya seperti biasa dan ia memelukku dari belakang. Posisi yang aman untuk menutupi segala ekspresiku terhadapnya.

"Apa lagi yang harus kubuktikan padamu bahwa ini bukan lagi sekedar menarik perhatian sponsor di arena?" Aku mengeluh. "Kau jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu lagi, Peeta. Sejujurnya aku kurang suka."

"Maaf," bisiknya lembut.

"Apa kau sudah siap dengan hari besar kita?" Aku mengingatkannya. Lebih kepada diriku sendiri sebenarnya.

"Sangat siap."

Aku tersenyum. Satu minggu lagi dan ikatan ini resmi sudah. Tidak ada lagi alasan bagi kami berdua untuk tidak bersatu.

Ibuku yang kini jadi penyembuh di distrik 3—ia selalu berpindah-pindah kerja—menyerahkan semua keputusan di tanganku. Karena walaupun aku dan Peeta masih berusia delapan belas tahun, namun kami sudah sama-sama bisa diandalkan dan bertanggungjawab terhadap diri kami. Dan ia percaya sepenuh hati bahwa Peeta akan benar-benar menjagaku.

Sedangkan Peeta, tidak ada alasan lain baginya untuk tetap bertahan hidup selain karena diriku. Karena setelah rentetan bahan peledak yang dijatuhkan Capitol di 12 satu setengah tahun lalu, nyaris tak ada jejak yang tersisa dari kehidupannya terdahulu.

Aku tidak masalah. Bagiku juga ia adalah alasanku untuk tetap hidup. Untuk tetap waras. Karena aku tahu Peeta akan selalu ada dan mendekapku kala mimpi buruk itu datang lagi. Menjagaku tetap pada jalan yang seharusnya.

"Gale sudah diundang," gumamku pelan dan kulihat Peeta mengangguk tenang.

Dan jika memang ada alasan yang bisa membuatku berpikir dua kali dan tidak menerima lamaran Peeta adalah sahabatku sendiri, Gale. Selain Peeta, ayahku, dan Prim, cahaya lain dalam hidupku yang selalu setia menerangi jalanku adalah Gale.

Namun, setelah pertarungan _Quarter Quell_ usai, setelah aku menjadi Mockingjay bagi seantero distrik di Panem, pada saat itulah aku bisa mkemahami bahwa perasaanku pada Gale tidaklah seperti yang kurasakan terhadap Peeta.

Aku mencintai Gale. Kurasa itu juga tak perlu lagi ditanyakan.

Tapi getaran yang kudapat dari setiap sentuhan Peeta terasa lain dan tak bisa dibandingkan dengan apapun yang bisa diberikan Gale padaku.

Perasaanku padanya hanya sebatas aku ingin selalu menyenangkan hatinya, melindunginya, dan jadi pendengar yang baik baginya. Berbeda dengan apa kurasakan terhadap Peeta. Untuk Peeta, aku bahkan rela memberikan hidup dan seluruh jiwa-ragaku untuk sekedar membuatnya tersenyum.

Ngomong-ngomong soal itu.. Aku dan Peeta sudah membuat kesepakatan bahwa kami tidak boleh saling menyentuh lebih lanjut hingga malam pengantin tiba.

Terkadang terlintas di pikiranku untuk melucuti semua pakaiannya dan membiarkan diriku melihat pakaian Adam-nya. Namun aku tahu kalau aku belum siap—bukannya takut—untuk melihatnya tanpa busana. Mungkin aku bakal pingsan sebelum segala sesuatunya dimulai.

Jadi, disinilah ia. Sudah jadi tugasnya untuk mendekapku setiap malam hingga kami berdua terlelap. Kerjasama yang saling menguntungkan, bukan? Ia bisa menenangkanku dan menghiburku kalau mimpi-mimpi itu datang lagi. Dan dia bakal tidur lebih nyenyak jika memelukku.

Dan karena saat ini tengah memasuki musim dingin, kami saling berbagi panas tubuh. Seperti yang pernah kami lakukan di arena Hunger Games dulu.

"Kau boleh menjadikannya _Best Man_-mu kalau mau," Nada suara Peeta terdengar tulus dan tanpa kepedihan seperti yang biasa muncul ketika kami membicarakan Gale.

"Tentu saja, Sayang. Tidak ada pria lain selain dia yang pantas mendapat gelar itu."

Peeta mengusap-usap rambutku, sesekali menciuminya, "Tidurlah, Katniss. Kita punya banyak sekali kegiatan untuk dilakukan esok hari."

"Aku menunggumu tidur duluan," ungkapku jujur. Aku belum merasakan rasa kantuk sedikitpun malam ini.

Peeta terkekeh.

"Besok mau kubuatkan roti apa?"

Aku membalikkan badan. Wajahku dan wajahnya kini nyaris sejajar karena ia sudah bertumbuh sedikit lebih tinggi dariku. Ukurannya pas dengan otot-otot lengannya yang kian kekar.

"Aku ingin Brownies coklat. Aku mau yang special dengan taburah almond di atasnya."

Ia mengangguk dan mengecup dahiku, "Tentu saja. Apapun yang kau mau."

Aku menutup mataku.

"Cobalah untuk tertidur, Katniss Sayang."

Dan aku benar-benar melakukannya.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, aku terbangun lebih dulu dari Peeta. Dengan hati-hati, kuangkat lengannya yang mendekapku dan kubiarkan ia memeluk bantal.

Setelah itu, aku beranjak ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Hari ini tim persiapanku yang dulu akan datang lengkap dengan seorang penata gaya dari Capitol. Kedatangan mereka kali ini tentu saja bukan untuk memoles diriku sedemikian rupa agar tampil menarik bak boneka diatas panggung _Hunger Games _melainkan untuk mengukur setiap inci tubuhku agar muat di gaun pengantinku nanti.

Kuharap, seseorang yang merancang gaun di hari bahagiaku nanti adalah Cinna. Memikirkannya saja sudah sakit. Sebenarnya ia sudah melakukannya untukku, merancang beberapa gaun untuk pernikahan palsuku yang terdahulu. Tapi jelas, semuanya tak lagi sama. Dan gaun-gaun itu sudah entah bagaimana nasibnya.

Yang tersisa dari Cinna kini hanyalah seragam Mockingjay yang sudah sempit di tubuhku.

Sebelum mereka datang, tentunya aku harus membangunkan Peeta. Dan karena lelaki di ranjangku ini samasekali bukan Haymitch, jadi aku membangunkannya dengan cara disayang-sayang.

Aku meraba tengkuknya, menggelitiknya secara perlahan.

Punggungnya menegang, mengimbangi rasa geli yang kutimbulkan. Akhirnya kucium kepalanya dan membisikkan kata-kata bangun tidur padanya. Perlahan ia membuka mata. Mata biru itu masih setengah terbuka, kemudian menutup, lalu memaksa untuk terbuka lagi. Lucu sekali.

"Peeta, bangun. Sebentar lagi mungkin Effie datang."

"Hmm.." Peeta menggumam pelan. Tampaknya masih enggan beranjak.

"Ayolah.." Ujarku sedikit merajuk.

"Sebentar lagi."

"Oh, terserahlah," ujarku sambil mengangkat bahu dan beranjak keluar.

Aku menuju ke dapur. Menggodok air dan membuat sup daging domba panas. Setengahnya kumasukkan dalam sebuah mangkuk dan kubawakan pada Haymitch.

Ia belum bangun. Dan sepertinya ia memang selalu hidup dalam ketidaksadarannya. Pintu rumahnya juga tak pernah terkunci. Lagipula, untuk apa? Desa pemenang ini benar-benar aman. Deretan rumah mewah disini kosong, kecuali tiga yang menjadi rumahku, rumah Peeta, dan rumah Haymitch.

Hazelle tampaknya belum datang. Di awal musim dingin seperti ini, hari memang terasa lebih pendek. Cuacanya juga tak begitu bagus karena segala sesuatu tampak berwarna kelabu dan suram-muram.

Saat aku pulang, Peeta sudah bangun. Ia mengadon terigu dan bahan-bahan kue lainnya.

"Brownies coklat siap untuk dihidangkan," Ia berkata sambil lalu tanpa melihat kearahku.

Dua jam kemudian, sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan rumah. Dari suara-suara yang kudengar, aku yakin bahwa tim persiapanku telah datang. Keyakinan itu berlanjut ketika suara khas Effie menggema saat ia membuka pintu.

"Halo, Sweetie. Apa kabarmu? Wah, aku kangen sekali padamu."

Ia membawa berkotak-kotak kain dan bahan-bahan entah apa itu. Dilihat dari bawaannya, aku menduga kalau ia dan timnya akan meninap disini sampai hari pernikahanku.

Timnya tidak berubah. Octavia, Venia, Flavius, dan seorang lagi yang tampaknya baru, seorang gadis berambut merah yang tampak amat normal dibanding mereka berempat.

Secara refleks, kurentangkan tanganku terhadapnya dan memeluknya. Kami melompat-lompat sambil berpelukan seperti anak kecil. Banyak sekali rasanya yang ingin kubagi dengan Effie. Kupersilahkan ia dan yang lain duduk sementara aku menghidangkan sup daging domba panas yang tadi kubuat. Peeta membuat brownies coklat, tepat sekali sebagai pencuci mulut.

Kami bertujuh duduk di meja makan dan menikmati sarapan kami. Namun sepertinya ada yang kurang. Kami mengobrol sembari merencanakan desain pernikahan nanti. Effie yang lebih banyak bicara, karena jelas ia yang akan jadi koordinator acara nanti. Tiba saat itulah ia datang.

Tangannya memegang mangkuk sup yang tadinya kuberikan bersama sup daging domba. Sepertinya Haymitch baru saja bangun dalam kondisi kelaparan, terlihat dari isi mangkuk yang ludes.

Ekspresinya terlihat sangat waras ketika melihat Effie.

"Hai, sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu jauh," ucapnya asal, lalu menghambur masuk dan bergabung bersama kami di meja makan. "Ada apa? Kenapa kalian berdua tidak membangunkanku? Kalian tidak menganggapku lagi? Aku kan juga tidak mau ketinggalan informasi," repetnya, menatap tajam kepadaku dan Peeta.

Effie mengibaskan tangan, "Oh, Haymitch, kau tidak ketinggalan apa-apa. Belum."

Aku beralih menatap Effie, "Jadi, bagaimana perkembangan Capitol?"

"Lebihj baik. Aku berani bertaruh. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Panem memiliki pemimpin yang sesuai."

Plutarch. Keadaan setelah Presiden Snow tewas—aku bahkan tidak mau repot-repot menyebutkan kata yang lebih halus—amat jauh membaik. Undang-undang direvisi, pembagian bahan sandang dan pangan yang merata, dan yang paling penting, tidak ada lagi Hunger Games. Bahkan presiden sendiri yang notabene adalah juri Hunger Games tahun lalu nampaknya menentang keras dengan segala tindakan kekerasan macam itu.

Tapi Capitol masihlah gemerlap seperti dulu. Kini Capitol menjadi pusat hiburan di seantero Panem. Jika kau ingin menjadi seorang Entertain, Capitol-lah tempatmu.

"Aku senang mendengarnya," Peeta angkat bicara. "Sepertinya segala sesuatu kini berada di jalur yang tepat."

Tiba-tiba, Peeta mengajukan pertanyaan yang mungkin hanya dapat keluar dari bibirnya tanpa menimbulkan gejolak amarah ataupun khawatir bahwa ia akan dijadikan sasaran bogem mentah.

"Aku dan Katniss akan menikah seminggu lagi. Segalanya akan berubah. Selain itu, aku yakin akan segera menggendong bayi dalam waktu dekat," ujar Peeta sambil menatap mataku. Membuatku tersipu malu. "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu, Haymitch? Tidakkah kau punya hasrat untuk menyusul jejak kami?"

Yang disindir hanya pura-pura tersedak dan meminum alkoholnya lagi.

* * *

(End Chapter I)

A/N: Gimana menurut readers? Ini based on novelnya. Ini juga FF pertama di fandom Hunger Games, yang idenya di dapatkan setelah tergila-gila setengah mati sama Peeta Mellark yang unyu dan baik luar biasa, XD Di-review, di-comment, flame juga silahkan, :D

Asal jangan dianggurin aja, :))


	2. The Wedding

**The Hunger Games Wedding  
**

Pair: Katniss Everdeen - Peeta Mellark

Rated: T+

Copyright: Suzanne Collins.

...

_Cerita ini terjadi sesudah perang antar pemberontak dan Capitol. Kelanjutan dari Mockingjay. Kelanjutan hubungan dari Katniss Everdeen dan Peeta Mellark. Enjoy. Review-nya sangat diharapkan._

_...  
_

Aku mematut-matut tubuhku yang terbalut gaun berwarna seputih mutiara. Tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terus-terusan memandang kearah refleksi seorang gadis yang tampak samasekali bukan diriku.

Sang Mockingjay yang Terbakar bertransformasi menjadi Merpati anggun yang siap untuk mengangkasa.

Merpati putih. Lambing kesucian dan perdamaian.

Meski itu tak sepenuhnya benar. Merpati satu ini telah menghilangkan nyawa beberapa orang, walau pada saat itu tindakan tersebut memang perlu.

Effie dan tim persiapanku juga tampak puas dengan hasil kerja mereka. Tapi aku lebih dari puas. Mereka sudah sering memermakku sedemikian rupa namun kali inilah yang terbaik. Tidak ada tanda bahwa calon pengantin ini dulunya adalah seorang petarung yang tubuhnya carut-marut terkena api dan sabetan pisau.

Segala keanggunan yang terpancar dari diriku ini tampak seperti seorang putri raja yang penuh tata karma dan sopan santun. Semoga saja saat di altar nanti aku tak tersandung hak sepatuku.

Octavia membetulkan letak bulu mataku sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Kurasa sudah cukup begini. Kau mau dandanan sederhana dan tidak seheboh kami, kan?"

Effie berjalan memutariku. Matanya bergerak dari ujung kaki ke ujung rambut. Ia menjentikkan jari, "Perfect, Honey. Kurasa kita tidak mau mempelai prianya menunggu terlalu lama, bukan?"

Oh. Aku terharu mendengarnya. Tim persiapanku tampak begitu antusias menghadapi pernikahanku. Gaun yang kukenakan ini rancangan Tigris, yang dengan sukarela mengajukan diri demi membuatnya.

Tentu saja hasilnya tidak sesempurna gaun-gaun buatan Cinna, namun ini lebih dari cukup. Bordiran mutiara di segala sisi dan potongan leher simetris yang menonjolkan bahuku tampak manis dengan padanan kalung berlian berbentuk Mockingjay. Ciri khasku.

Aku meminta Tigris membuat gaun dengan taburan mutiara karena benda itu adalah hadiah pertama—dan yang termanis—yang Peeta berikan padaku. Tigris juga merancang tuksedo Peeta yang hingga saat ini belum kulihat. Aku dan Peeta sengaja tidak saling bertemu sejak satu minggu sebelum hari H karena kami ingin membuat semacam kejutan.

Memikirkannya membuatku merasa mulas. Bukan karena aku gugup akan menatap matanya sekali lagi dalam situasi yang amat sakral ini. Aku justru mengkhawatirkan hal-hal lain.

Bagaimana jika pada saat tiba gilirannya untuk mengucap janji suci—sumpah setia diantara kami berdua—lantas ingatan-ingatannya yang dulu sempat dipermak Capitol timbul lagi? Bagaimana jika antek-antek Capitol yang tidak sepenuhnya setuju akan perdamaian dan pemberontakanku muncul dan memporak-porandakan pestaku? Bagaimana jika aku tak bisa fokus dan bicaraku jadi gugup?

Namun yang terpenting, bagaimana bisa aku berhadapan dengan Gale yang akan menjadi _best-man_ dan menerima kotak cincin darinya?

Aku tidak sanggup melihat sinar matanya redup lagi karena kepedihan yang kutimbulkan padanya.

Meskipun aku yakin ia mulai melupakanku secara perlahan. Paling tidak, menggeser posisiku sebagai orang yang dulu dicintainya dan mengukuhkanku hanya sebagai sahabat baiknya. Kurasa itu lebih baik dibanding jika ia benar-benar berniat melupakanku.

Bagaimana jika ia lepas kendali dan menghajar Peeta ditengah pernikahan kami?

Kurasa, aku akan berurusan dengannya jika ia benar-benar melakukan itu. Berani-beraninya ia menyakiti calon suamiku. Kalau memang ia berniat mengacau, kenapa tidak ia tarik saja keliman rambutku? Atau menyandung kakiku?

_Oh, Katniss! Berhentilah meracau.._

Aku menurut saja ketika Venia menuntun tanganku sementara Octavia mengangkat ekor gaunku agar aku bisa melangkah keluar rumah dan masuk ke mobil. Effie sudah lebih dulu pergi.

Pembacaan janji suci akan dilakukan di gereja di pusat kota. Oh ya, tebak siapa yang akan jadi pengiring pengantinku?

Karena aku dan Peeta sudah tidak punya keluarga kandung yang tersisa—kecuali ibuku, tentunya—dan ayah yang seharusnya mendampingi anak perempuannya berjalan di altar, maka tugas kehormatan itu jatuh kepada Haymitch.

Jangan tanya bagaimana penampilannya kali ini. Sepertinya ia hendak mengalahkan ketampanan pengantin pria dengan tuksedo hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu yang tampak amat rapih untuk ukuran Haymitch. Dan ia cukup waras untuk tidak menenggak alkoholnya untuk sementara waktu.

Sedan hitam mewah yang membawaku melaju dalam kecepatan sedang. Seisi kota nyaris kosong. Itu karena aku memang mengundang mereka di acaraku, karena aku ingin berbagi kebahagiaan dan makanan gratis.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mobil ini berhenti tepat di depan pintu gereja. Tiba-tiba sensasi aneh mendera tubuhku lagi. Jantung dan perutku mendadak bekerjasama membuat perasaan tidak nyaman. Aku gemetar. Tapi ini bukan saatnya pingsan atau mundur dan bersembunyi di balik selimut.

Aku harus menghadapinya.

Lagipula, itukan cuma Peeta. Cuma Peeta dan bukannya _Mutt _aneh yang haus akan darahku.

Aku menghitung sampai tiga dan mengatur napasku sebelum turun dari mobil. _Oke, Katniss, senyum.. senyum.. tenang.._

Haymitch mengapit lenganku dan menyuruhku untuk menatap lurus dengan posisi tegak. Tanganku yang satunya memegang serumpun bunga _Primrose_ putih. Penghormatan lain bagi adikku tersayang.

Octavia memegangi ekor gaunku. Aku melangkah sedikit demi sedikit. Dan ketika langkahku mulai melewati pintu gereja, musik mulai mengalun lembut.

Aku memfokuskan pandanganku pada altar. Disana berdiri seorang pendeta dan lelaki yang beberapa saat lagi akan resmi menjadi suamiku. Meskipun aku kepingin sekali menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan demi melihat siapa saja tamu yang datang pada saat itu.

Selain seluruh warga 12, aku mengundang para pemenang. Teman-teman lamaku. Juga beberapa orang yang kukenal baik dari Capitol, termasuk Plutarch dan undangan kehormatan bagi Presiden Paylor. Namun sepertinya, mereka terlalu sibuk merevisi undang-undang untuk menghadiri pernikahanku.

Sekilas aku melihat siluet Annie, istri Finnick yang kini sudah jadi janda. Kudengar ia sudah melahirkan dan bayinya laki-laki. Mungkin aku dan Peeta akan menjenguknya nanti setelah pernikahan ini.

Haymitch bertingkah sangat waras hari ini. Aku bahkan tak yakin dia ini asli. Ia tampak jauh berwibawa dan bijaksana tanpa pengaruh alkohol.

Akhirnya, aku tiba di depan altar.

Gale ada disana. Tampak semanis biasanya. Tak kusangka ia akan melempar senyum bersahabat yang selama ini kukenal. Aku lega. Akhirnya ia mengikhlaskanku.

Tapi perhatianku kini tidak sedang terpusat padanya.

Aku menundukkan wajah, mengatur ekspresiku sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap Peeta, yang sudah sedari tadi menatapku.

Kalau aku boleh pingsan, aku ingin pingsan saat ini juga.

Ini Peeta-ku? Setampan inikah ia? Atau selama ini aku terlalu buta untuk menyadarinya?

Aku menahan senyumku agar tidak lepas menjadi tawa.

Tampaknya, Peeta juga melakukan hal serupa karena ia langsung memalingkan tatapannya dariku dan memasang tampang sok serius.

Pendeta mulai membacakan khotbahnya. Para tamu langsung terdiam ketika ia akhirnya menyatukan tanganku dan tangan Peeta. Aku langsung meremasnya kuat-kuat seperti yang dulu pernah kulakukan di parade sebelum _Hunger Games_ dimulai.

Kami saling berhadapan. Terpaksa harus menatap mata satu sama lain. Aku harus menahan diriku agar tidak terus-terusan tersenyum.

"Saudaraku, Peeta Mellark. Apakah kau bersedia menerima wanita di depanmu ini—Katniss Everdeen—sebagai istri dan ibu dari anak-anakmu kelak? Menghabiskan sisa hidup dalam susah dan senang bersama hingga maut memisahkan?" Suara pendeta itu tedengar berat dan tenang.

Peeta menjawab dengan lugas, "Aku bersedia. Dalam keadaan apapun. Aku berjanji akan menjaga dan mencintainya sepenuh hati. Mengasihi dan melindunginya."

Aku merasa jantungku nyaris copot mendengar ketegasan dalam suaranya. Aku tahu ia akan menepati janji itu. Pendeta itu beralih menatapku.

"Apakah kau, Katniss Everdeen, bersedia menerima Peeta Mellark sebagai suami dan ayah dari anak-anakmu kelak?"

Aku mengangguk. Tak pernah kurasakan semantap ini dalam berbicara. Aku tak tahan lagi. Aku ingin menangis.

"Aku bersedia. Dengan sepenuh hati. Dalam kondisi apapun. Aku akan.. mencintainya hingga akhir hayatku."

Suaraku bergetar. Genggamanku pada tangan Peeta menguat.

Tapi aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Pertahananku bobol dan butiran air mata jatuh ke pipiku.

Tepat ketika pada akhirnya pendeta itu berkata, "Semoga Tuhan memberkati pernikahan ini. Melimpahkan semua kuasa-Nya. Peeta Mellark, kau boleh mencium istrimu, Katniss Mellark."

Katniss Mellark. Katniss Everdeen-Mellark. Perpaduan dua nama yang indah. Air mataku turun semakin deras.

Peeta merengkuh wajahku dan menghapus air mataku sebelum akhirnya menciumku. Ciumannya lembut seperti biasa. Namun ada perasaan lain dalam ciuman itu. Kemenangan.

Aku tak pikir panjang dan membalas ciuman itu. Inilah yang kuinginkan. Anak lelaki dengan roti itu kini jadi milikku sepenuhnya. Aku baru sadar setelah selama ini bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh sayang Peeta Mellark. Terlalu sayang sampai-sampai aku mencintainya. Aku mencintainya.

Akhirnya, setelah beberpa menit ciuman yang kurasa amat lama, Peeta melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dan tersenyum padaku seperti yang selama ini ia lakukan. Senyuman favoritku.

Aku melempar pandang kearah Gale. Ia mengangkat jempolnya padaku. Peeta menyisipkan cincin di jari manisku. Indah sekali.

Setelah itu, pesta dimulai.

Ibuku tampak melankolis sekaligus cantik. Ia terus mengucurkan airmata bahagia. Aku memeluknya erat-erat. Kupikir, ini saatnya untuk memperbaiki hubungan kami.

Ia juga bercakap-cakap sedikit dengan Peeta dan kubiarkan mereka berdua tenggelam dalam pembicaraan.

Haymitch dengan gaya khasnya menjabat tangan Peeta dan memeluknya. Lalu ia memelukku. Kurasa ia juga sama terharunya dengan yang lain.

Aku menyapa para tamu undangan. Keluarga Rue sudah pasti kuundang. Lalu aku menyambangi Annie dan menanyakan kabar si kecil. Ternyata si kecil tidak bisa ikut karena sedang sakit flu. Ia bilang bahwa anaknya lebih mirip Finnick ketimbang dirinya. Aku cepat-cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum air muka Annie berubah sedih.

Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya tinggal sejarah.

Aku tak ingat pasti apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Aku hanya bisa mengingat bahwa aku menerima banyak sekali pelukan dan ucapan selamat dari orang-orang. Aku lelah, tapi terlalu bahagia untuk dapat mengeluh.

Dan ketika aku mulai limbung, tangan Peeta menahanku. Ia mengajakku berdansa. Aku menurut saja.

Di sela-sela ayunan langkah kaki kami, ia berbisik di telingaku.

"Mrs. Mellark," godanya.

Aku tersenyum, "Bagaimana tadi itu menurutmu?"

"Bagian mana?" tanyanya.

"Semuanya."

Kulihat iaa berpikir sejenak, "Kau tampak sangat.. mempesona. Aku bahkan tak bisa berkomentar lebih banyak lagi."

Aku tergelak mendengarnya.

"Oh ya, dan tadi itu asin."

"Apanya?" tanyaku lagi. Kedua tanganku melingkari lehernya.

"Ciumannya."

"Oh.."

"Aku kurang puas. Boleh kuminta sekali lagi?"

Ketika kujawab, "Sesuka hatimu, Sayang," Ia mulai menarikku lagi dalam pelukannya. Menekan bibir satu sama lain.

Aku baru saja merasakan nikmatnya sensasi ciuman Peeta yang lebih dari sensasi kejut listrik yang bisa diberikan Capitol padaku ketika Haymitch menyela kami dan menarikku dari Peeta.

Peeta mengangkat alisnya dan melepasku, mengalah sejenak.

Haymitch menarikku agak jauh dari Peeta. Ia membisikkan sesuatu yang membuatku ingin memuntahkan isi perutku. Parahnya lagi, ia memasang tampang tak berdosanya yang membuatku makin mual.

"Katniss, kurasa aku menyukai ibumu. Bolehkah aku menikahinya?"

...

**A/N:** Gyaaaaaaa, " Chapter 2 "The Wedding" sudah selesaiii.. :)) Dikerjakan dengan sepenuh hati. Review, kritik dan sarannya sangat diharapkan. Tidak ada perasaan paling menggembirakan ketika karyamu diapresiasi, kan? Enjoy, ^^b


	3. Love Making

**The Hunger Games Wedding  
**

Pair: Katniss Everdeen - Peeta Mellark

Rated: M

Copyright: Suzanne Collins.

...

_Cerita ini terjadi sesudah perang antar pemberontak dan Capitol. Kelanjutan dari Mockingjay. Kelanjutan hubungan dari Katniss Everdeen dan Peeta Mellark. Enjoy. Review-nya sangat diharapkan._

_..._

Aku menatap Haymitch, mencari tanda-tanda gurauan di wajahnya. Ide gila bahwa sekarang ia kepingin jadi ayah tiriku itu sangat konyol. Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas di pikiranku ataupun melihat sosoknya sebagai ayah.

Kurasa aku benar-benar ingin muntah.

Tapi, kutahan unek-unekku karena tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk ini. Jika ia memang menyukai ibuku, silahkan saja. Tapi itu berarti ia harus berusaha lebih keras untuk memenangkan hati wanita itu. Dan pastikan nantinya ia tak memberi nafkah ibuku hanya dengan alkohol.

Jadi, aku hanya mengangkat alis dan melepaskan genggamannya dari lenganku dan mencari pengantinku.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Peeta.

Aku tersenyum masam, "Nanti aku ceritakan. Haymitch rupanya masih setengah mabuk."

Tamu undangan berangsur-angsur mulai meninggalkan pesta.

Aku dan Peeta kembali ke mobil yang membawa kami pulang setelah pesta benar-benar berakhir. Ibuku tidak ikut bersama kami, kurasa ia ada urusan dengan walikota mengenai rencana pendirian rumah sakit dan taman obat.

Jadi, aku telah resmi menjadi Mrs. Mellark.

Peeta mengusulkan agar aku pindah ke rumahnya saja, mengingat ia adalah seorang laki-laki. Aku mengangguk setuju. Kalau ibuku mau tinggal di rumahku, silahkan saja. Dengan begitu semuanya akan mendapat tempat tinggal, kan?

Sepanjang perjalanan, Peeta merangkulku erat. Seperti tidak ingin melewatkan sedetik pun momen berharga bersamaku. Padahal kami punya banyak waktu dan privasi di rumah nanti.

Aku jadi gugup. Walaupun ini hanya Peeta, namun status kami sudah lain sekarang. Suami-istri. Entah mengapa gelar itu terasa berat di telingaku. Aku lebih suka kalau Peeta menjadi kekasihku selamanya.

Apa yang harus kulakukan terhadapnya setelah ini?

Kenangan tentang Ayah dan Ibuku berkelebat. Bagaimana Ibu selalu menyiapkan makanan favorit dan menyiapkan baju kerjanya. Dan Ayah yang menambal atap rumah ketika bocor, menutup pintu dan jendela ketika malam, dan memastikan agar kami semua aman dan hangat.

Itukah yang Haymitch dan aku akan coba lakukan? Haymitch tidak bisa menggantikan Ayahku. Kalaupun Ibu menerimanya, berani bertaruh, ia hanya membutuhkannya sebagai pembunuh sepi. Disamping itu, ia kan tidak bisa menyanyi. Walaupun aku belum pernah sekalipun melihatnya bernyanyi.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku lagsung merebahkan diri di kasur. Aku lelah hingga tak sanggup melepaskan gaun pengantinku. Sejenak, aku menutup mata namun tak sampai terhanyut kealam mimpi. Peeta sendiri jauh lebih apik. Ia bergegas mandi dan mengganti baju dengan pakaian yang lebih santai.

Ia tidak melakukannya di depanku, tentu saja. Aku jadi geli sendiri. Dulu sewaktu di arena, aku nyaris saja menelanjanginya. Namun sekarang disaat kondisinya sudah tepat, ia malah menghindarkan tubuhnya agar tidak terjangkau jarak pandangku.

"Mr. Mellark," panggilku.

Peeta menoleh, "Ya, Katniss?"

Aku membalikkan badan, tidur menyamping. "Tidurlah disini bersamaku."

Sudut-sudut bibir Peeta bergerak ke atas, namun itu terlihat lebih seperti seringai dibanding senyuman, "Kau ganti baju dulu."

"Aku capek," ujarku singkat. Tiba-tiba ide nakal melintas dibenakku. "Tapi kalau kau bersedia membukakannya untukku, silahkan saja."

Peeta menatapku tak percaya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Oh, aku mengerti maksudmu, Katniss," Ia tampak tersipu. "Kau ingin melakukannya sekarang?"

"Aku sih terserah saja," godaku lagi. Wajah Peeta nyaris tampak seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

Ia tak menjawab, melainkan menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya Peeta berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi malunya dariku. Mungkin juga ia tengah bingung, sejak kapan aku jadi segenit ini dan menggodanya terus?

Entahlah. Mungkin sisi liarku tengah berusaha menang. Lagipula, dia kan suamiku! Aku berhak meminta apapun darinya sekarang. Termasuk _itu._

"Katniss," Peeta mendesah pelan. "Aku belum siap. Nanti saja, ya?"

Ekspresinya begitu polos, tampak malu-malu. Seperti anak kecil saja. Mau tidak mau aku tergelak dan memeluknya erat. "Aku kan hanya bercanda, Sayang. Kita tidak harus melakukannya cepat-cepat."

Kalau ada kegiatan yang paling kusukai dan hanya bisa dilakukan bersama Peeta, mungkin itu adalah memeluknya. Entah mengapa, pelukan Peeta jauh lebih hangat dan nyaman dibanding pelukan boneka Teddy-ku dulu.

Mungkin itu karena Peeta mengeluarkan panas tubuh.

Aku beranjak dari ranjang dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Peeta turun ke bawah. Mungkin ia akan menyiapkan makan malam pertama kami.

...

Aroma roti keju menguar hingga ke sudut-sudut indera penciumanku. Aku berganti pakaian dan lekas turun ke bawah. Peeta sedang duduk di meja makan dan menyeruput sesuatu dari cangkirnya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan memeluk bahunya dari belakang.

"Seharusnya aku yang memasak untukmu, bukan sebaliknya," bisikku. Ia mengusap tanganku dengan lembut seperti biasa.

"Kau kan lelah. Jadi, aku saja memasak."

Oh Tuhan, mengapa seorang Peeta Mellark selalu penuh perhatian dan keromantisan seperti ini? Aku pasti tidak bisa mengimbanginya. Jadi, kukecup saja rambutnya dan berkata, "Lain kali aku saja."

"Baiklah," Ia menjawab singkat dan meminum cokelat panasnya lagi.

Aku mengambil cangkir untuk diriku sendiri dan duduk disampingnya. Ia memulai pembicaraan.

"Ada apa dengan Haymitch, Katniss?"

"Oh.." Aku berusaha menjawab dengan mulut penuh cokelat. "Soal itu.. Percayakah kau kalau dia memberitahuku bahwa ia menyukai ibuku?"

"Hah?" Peeta nyaris tersedak. "Serius?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Gila."

"Ya, memang," aku setuju.

"Jadi, bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Kuangkat kedua bahuku, "Terserah ibuku saja. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan jika suatu hari aku harus memanggilnya 'Ayah'."

"Aku penasaran bagaimana rupanya ia kalau sedang jatuh cinta."

"Pasti efeknya lebih kuat dari minuman keras manapun."

Peeta terkekeh sedikit.

Tirai jendela yang tersibak malu-malu menampakkan siluet rembulan malam ini. Kalau tidak ingat bahwa ini adalah malam pengantin, mungkin aku sudah mengajak Peeta ke padang rumput dan berbaring seperti biasa, menatap horizon langit yang seakan tanpa batas.

Memandang langit sedikit mengingatkanku pada arena pertarungan. Dan terkadang bayangan orang-orang yang telah mati juga berkelebat disana.

Aku ingin mengajukan pertanyaan, tapi ragu akan merusak suasana hati Peeta yang nampaknya sedang bagus. Jadi aku memilih topik yang ringan saja.

"Peeta, kau berjanji kan kalau akan mengajakku ke distrik 4? Ke kampung halaman Finnick? Aku ingin melihat putra mereka."

"Oh, ya. Tentu. Apa menurutmu aku akan ingkar janji?" tanyanya lembut. Emosinya jelas sedang stabil. Aku menggeleng dan kali ini giliran ia yang bertanya.

"Katniss, menurutmu apa yang Finnick dan Annie lakukan pada malam pengantin mereka?" Mata Peeta tajam menembus mataku. Sinar biru terang dari mata itu jelas menuntut jawaban.

"Eh—" Tak bisa kuhindarkan bahwa pertanyaannya ini terlalu mendesak. Kurasa lebih baik jika ia memulainya dengan sesuatu yang lebih provokatif dibanding bertanya secara sopan seperti ini.

Aku menghela napas, "Kurasa.. yang jelas mereka tidak menghabiskannya hanya dengan duduk-duduk dan meminum cokelat panas."

"Oh, ya? Begitu menurutmu?" Mata Peeta menyipit dan suaranya berubah serius. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya tatapan itu. Apakah ingatan buruknya muncul lagi?

Tapi, belum sempat aku dikuasai rasa takut, Peeta menarikku, "Ayo kita ke kamar," dan suaranya berubah lembut.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya tidak bisa kugambarkan secara detail. Peeta memulainya dengan ciuman yang terburu-buru. Tidak lembut dan hangat seperti biasa. Tapi, aku bisa mengimbangi ritmenya. Kami saling melumat, mendekap, dan akhirnya ia menyeretku ke tempat tidur.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, akhirnya aku melihatnya tanpa busana. Badannya kekar, otot-ototnya semakin liat. Bulu-bulu pirang disekitar dadanya tampak sama seperti yang kulihat di arena dulu. Otot-otot disekitar perutnya juga terbentuk menjadi enam bagian. Dan semakin turun kebawah, aku tak bisa mendeskripsikannya.

Hanya saja dengan melihatnya aku semakin yakin bahwa ia terlahir pirang, tentu saja.

Ada semacam sensasi aneh yang lebih kuat ketika Peeta mulai menciumiku, tidak hanya bibir melainkan semakin mengeksplor setiap lekuk di tubuhku. Sensasi itu pula yang memberanikan diriku melepas pakaian dalam begian atas.

Peeta melihat bagian itu dengan seksama, tampak terpesona.

Seharusnya aku malu. Bagian terdalamku akhirnya terkuak. Tapi sekali lagi, sensasi aneh ini yang akhirnya mendorongku untuk membuka seluruh pakaianku. Aku ingin Peeta melihat _diriku_ apa adanya. Bahwa kini tidak ada lagi yang kututup-tutupi darinya. Aku miliknya seutuhnya.

Tidak adil bagi Peeta kalau ia pada akhirnya menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya sementara aku tidak.

Sensasi aneh itu berubah. kalau yang sebelumnya adalah perasaan menggebu, kini berganti menjadi perasaan nikmat dan menyenangkan.

Sejak ayahku meninggal, aku kurang bisa membuka diri untuk kasih sayang lelaki. Tapi dengan Gale dan Peeta, keduanya memberiku sebentuk sebentuk kasih sayang dengan cara yang berbeda, aku merasa aman dan haus akan kasih sayang itu.

Tapi aku lebih dari menyayangi Peeta. Dan aku tahu bahwa aku tidak adil untuknya. Terlalu sering menyakiti hatinya.

Jadi, aku biarkan saja dia bebas bermain. Lagipula, aku suka sentuhannya. Kulitnya yang hangat dan selalu menyentuhku dengan lembut. Seperti saat ini.

Napas kami memburu. Kulihat ia tengah berpikir. Dan ketika ia menangkap tatapanku, ia bertanya, "Katniss, aku tidak bisa menemukan.." Ia mencari padanan kata yang tepat. "Tempatnya."

Aku tergelak pelan dan pura-pura marah, "Cari sendiri sana."

Tapi aku memejamkan mata, menunggu sesuatu. Dan akhirnya sesuatu itu terasa menembus tubuhku. Dengan sedikit tersentak karena sakit, aku berusaha mengatur napas. Peeta mulai menguasai ritme permainan ini. Mataku tetap terpejam, merasakan setiap sentuhan kenikmatan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Napas Peeta menjadi semakin berat dan aku tahu bahwa inilah akhirnya. Kami berdua sama-sama mendesah. Desah kelegaan.

Peeta mengatur napas dan setelah selesai, ia berbaring di sampingku dan memelukku erat seperti biasa. Napasnya yang masih memburu terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di rambutku tanpa berkomentar apa-apa.

Setelah beberapa saat, napasnya mulai teratur. Pelukannya yang mengendur menyiratkan bahwa ia jatuh tertidur. Kudongakkan wajahku dan menatap wajah Peeta. Tidurnya terasa damai sekali. Jadi, aku mengecupnya ringan dan berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu, Peeta. Sangat-sangat nyata."

Dan tak lama kemudian aku pun jatuh tertidur. Tidak ada mimpi buruk. Tidak ada mutt yang masih berusaha menerkamku bahkan hingga kealam mimpi. Aku tahu, setelah semua kejadian buruk yang telah kualami selama perang, kehilangan orang-orang yang kusayangi, ternyata masih ada sedikit keadilan bagiku.

Malaikat ini sepenuhnya milikku. Dikirim khusus untukku pada saat yang tepat. Bahkan sejak dulu mungkin ia memang diciptakan untukku. Untuk menjagaku, melindungiku, dan menyayangiku.

Aku meringkuk semakin dalam kearah pelukan Peeta. Seperti yang dulu kulakukan pada Ibu ketika masih kecil.

Jadi, tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun. Tidak ada penyesalan untukku karena telah menikahinya karena aku sungguh-sungguh sayang Peeta Mellark. Terlalu sayang hingga aku mencintainya. Aku mencintainya.

**- The End -**

**A/N:** Hoaaaaahhh, akhirnya selesai juga, XD Tadinya mau lanjutkan sampai mereka berdua punya anak, tapiii.. ya sudahlah, sampai tahap pembuatannya saja *smirk*

Oh ya, ini fic rated M pertamaku. Ada unsur Lime (Apa Lemon, yak? O.o) nya. Gimana, apa udah greget? Apa udah kena sensasi rated M-nya?

Tolong review-nya, yaaa! ^^b

**With 3 ,**

Miss Stranger


End file.
